spgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Old Farmer
The Old Farmer is a minor character in South Park: The Fractured But Whole. Role The farmer's first appearance in the game is at the Memberberries farm on the edge of town, which can be accessed after Day 2. He will block the player from going beyond the farm, because according to him, it used to be a place of magic and wonder until it was overridden by demon babies. The player can bypass him using TimeFart Pause to push a barrel next to him, preventing him from moving. They can then go into the woods behind the farm, where they can find one of Big Gay Al's cats, a jar of Memberberries, and eventually come to the Canadian border. The Old Farmer also frequently appears through the Bring the Crunch DLC, providing things like gameplay tips, Coonstagram posts, or just random commentary. Quotes Story/Field * When the player is idle **"Good porch-sitting weather today." **"Good day to take the tractor out back and back up traffic on the highway." *'When spoken to' **"You wouldn't be trying to go down that road, would ya? That road leads to a dark and mysterious land where people go missing and no-one ever hears from 'em again. If I were you, I wouldn’t go down that road." **"Yeah. Lots of bad stuff happened down that road. Used to be a land of magic and wonder, until all the children went crazy and started raping their parents. Raped 'em good, too. So good that the parents all got pregnant with demon babies from the Nether Realm. You see that’s why I can’t let you go down that road. Just wouldn't be right." **"It started out as just a sibling rivalry. But those demon babies, well, they just took to murdering like a dog takes to fetching a tennis ball or catching a Frisbee. They murdered every child under the age of ten. Then they tied up the older ones so they could drink their blood whenever they got the taste for it. Sick bastards. Trust me, there’s nothing you want down that road." **"Still trying to go down that road, huh? Ya, you don't want to go down that road, leads to a place that'll make your nightmares look like Saturday morning cartoons. The little girlie ones with the colourful ponies and such. Ya, you don't want to go down that road." **"I know what you're thinking. Why would someone build a road if people weren’t supposed to go down the road? Well, life isn’t always that simple. Sometimes a road just ain’t meant for going down. You're not getting past me, unless you stop time or something." *'When hit with Snap N Pops' **"Don't make me get my scattergun, now." **"Oh dear." *'When farted on' **"Sounds like you ate your vegetables." **"You city folk sure have some funny ways." **"Bet you'd make some mighty fine fertilizer." **"That smells like my mama used to make em." **"Careful around the produce now." Battle Category:South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Characters in South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Minor Characters